Phantom's Dissection
by ghostanimal
Summary: Late Angst Day Oneshot: The Fentons finally have their dissection of Phantom.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back**

* * *

**Summary: The Fentons finally have their dissection of Phantom.**

**Rating: T for language and dissection**

**Inspiration: ANGST DAY ANGST DAY**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Dissections**

**Other Notes: I WROTE THIS IT ON TIME AND I CAN PROVE IT ON TUMBLR, but I was moving and unable to post/update shit until now, but lucky lucky y'all because I went around and EDITED it now so it's a LITTLE BIT nicer**

* * *

"Scissors."

Jack wordlessly handed the tool over, and Maddie used it to cut the material of the black and white suit off. She peeled it off the best she could given the straps that was preventing any escape. Phantom had struggled hard, kicking and punching and using any powers possible.

Luckily they had already settled that issue with the new and improved Ecto-Dejecto. They were both, admittedly, still a bit haunted by the screams and wails of desperation and tear-filled glowing green eyes. But science was science. It will always go on, and they couldn't let emotions get in the way of what had to be done.

Once the material was cut, Maddie handed the scissors back.

"Did you want to make the first cut?" she asked. Jack hummed thoughtfully as he studied their specimen. Despite being unconscious, Phantom was still able to force some kind of breathing pattern. The couple found it fascinating that even when Phantom was finally forced into an unconscious state, that it didn't stop the tricks. Somehow, Phantom could still act as if he was human, that breathing pattern.

"I'll do it, and next time it can be your honor," Jack replied, and Maddie nodded. She handed him the tool, and Jack accepted it.

A slice, and green ectoplasm was immediately pooling as it began to distinctly stain the whites of Phantom's clothing and tanned skin. Jack dabbed at it so that he could properly see what he was doing as he continued cutting away. Maddie was on standby, taking notes on everything.

Deeper cutting. More ectoplasm began to ooze from the neat cut. Jack would slice, wipe away. Slice and wipe, until the incision was complete. He put the scalpel down, and Jack began to pry apart the Y incision.

"Can you hand me the thing?" he asked. "The uh, the fancy scissors."

Madde just made a noise of acknowledgement as she handed him the surgical scissors with a free hand. She had already designated her left hand as the clipboard holding hand and the tool hand, to avoid green smudging when writing with her left.

Jack began to cut at the skin to allow better access to the good parts. The inners.

"A skeletal structure," Maddie hummed in interest as she wrote that down.

"And such human like skin, and look at these," Jack began to point with his scalpel. Maddie's eyes shined with curiosity.

Upstairs, she heard the light footsteps of one of her children walking around, and soon, a voice called out to her.

"Mom? Are you home? Are you making dinner or can I just throw a hot pocket in?"

"We're down here honey," Maddie didn't even glance at the door as she replied. She heard the door open, and footsteps come down the stairs.

"Moooom, are you making dinner or can-oh my god."

Maddie glanced behind her to see Danny standing there, looking white as a sheet and horrified. She found it curious as he almost immediately began breaking into sweat. This wasn't the first time that Danny had seen this much ectoplasm in the lab.

"What do you need honey?" she questioned.

Her son didn't answer, staring intensely at the Phantom in front of them. Maddie glanced down at the little girl below them. Indeed, she was still unconscious but had become deathly still.

"I-I-I, oh my fucking god," was all she could get from him. Or rather, what she could understand, as he had quickly become a stammering mess. She could hear his voice cracking, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Language," his dad lightly scolded. He continued with his work of cutting. Jack hadn't bothered looking up, keeping focus on the job at hand. "We're working, Danny. What do you need?"

"B-b-but that's…" Danny seemed to be hyperventilating as he continued to keep his attention focused on the girl.

"Phantom's cousin, or so she claimed," Maddie replied. She was watching Danny from the corner of her eye, but she kept writing notes as Jack cut. "This works out well. She shows the exact same characteristics as him, his unique quirks and ghostly signature. One day we'll be able to study Phantom, but this will allow us to get some answers now. Knowing how she works may even help us bring down Phantom. Now what's going on? Something about dinner?"

Danny never replied. Instead she heard him race upstairs, and she glanced at Jack with a shrug.

"He must have a weak stomach," was all Jack said on the matter. Maddie shrugged, and they continued to work.


End file.
